Tell Me What You Want
by SatanicKitty
Summary: Eren and Levi have kinky sex. Basically. Also this is my first smut, probably really bad, but hey! Feel free to grab popcorn, read and laugh at it!


Erens POV

"L-Levi!" I cried out, "L-Levi please~!" Loud moans interrupting my speech several time, my hands clawing at the headboard; where they were currently handcuffed with black furry handcuffs. I looked up at him as he hovered above me with only his shirt stripped from his body. He's such a tease, but at least he let me see this much. His big build -not too big for his height- and how is muscles tense and flexed with each movement.  
"Tell me what you want, baby~, don't leave out any details." Levi groaned lowly, his deep voice made my already dripping cock twitch with need.  
"I-I, Ahhhh! I want your big hot cock in me! I want you to fuck me until I can't walk for the next week! Make me forget my name, and only remember yours as I scream it! Cum so deep inside of me I'll be cleaning it out for weeks!Deny me, tease me, control me! Please, oh god! Levi!~"

I couldn't help but scream what I wanted. Screaming for his cock to fill me, pound into me with such force I forget my own name. He knew how I liked it, he knew how I was. I needed it hot, rough, and intense. He was just the same, he made me submit just as we liked it. He liked seeing me scream is name, he fucking loved it, whether it was in pain or pleasure; and I loved being made to scream. We didn't hold back, we never did. The only time we had vanilla sex was our first time together, but that was too boring for us. That could never satisfy us like a night with a whip, cock ring and many other exotic sex toys could.

Levi let out a deep groan, reaching to the bedside to retrieve something he placed there earlier, though didn't let me see.  
"Close your eyes for daddy~" He whispered hotly into my ear before nibbling on the lobe making me moan. I complied and slid my eyes closed. I hissed when I felt something brush against my exposed shaft. Before cuffing me Levi made a big deal on stripping me completely bare. Hushing me, Levi moved back over to the bedside table and I felt something shift as he picked it up. I felt him settle in between my legs, pushing them apart exposing me completely.  
"Are you gonna be a good boy for daddy?" He asked in a seductive, deep voice making my legs shake. I nodded eagerly. "Good." Was all he said before something clicked open. I heard a small squirt of air and liquid before a second click and a thud of the object being dropped to the bed.

I was about to hurry him up and start begging again when I felt something cold collide with my entrance. I hissed at the sudden coldness but moaned when it was massaged around the ring of the muscle.  
"Look at you Eren, you're practically trying to suck this thing into you..." He praised, a shiver running down my spine . I was about to ask what he meant by 'thing' when I felt it push in.  
"Ahhhh~! D-daddy...w-what?" I spluttered, not being able to form sentences as the mysterious object pushed all the way in; I felt filled, but not in a way like Levi could. That's when it all clicked. That clicking and squirting, it was a cap on a bottle; a bottle of lube. He squirted it, on what though?  
I gasp in both surprise and pleasure, as I felt it stop pushing in making me assume it was in fully.  
A dildo.  
He lubed up a fucking dildo.  
I didn't even know he owned one but apparently so. And it was fucking long, Jesus fucking Chirst it was in deep. But Levi could get deeper. I needed deeper.  
Suddenly I felt it move back, and slam back in roughly. Over, and over, and over again. By now I was a moaning mess, calling out for my Daddy amongst all the pants and whines. A trail of saliva dripped down my chin onto my pillow, my eyes still squeezed shut. I didn't dare open them. After all, Levi hadn't given me permission and if I were to disobey him I would be punished. I was way to needy for climax to want punishment. I couldn't wait anymore; he had me handcuffed to this bed all day while he was at work, completely hard. He got me right at the peek of climax, then left for work for 5 hours. Then when he came back, he undressed, right in front of me, showered, making sure to leave the door open so I could see, and then procceded our current act. So I'd be darned if I had to wait more than absolute neccassary.

The thrusts kept coming, but in different directions. I didn't think much of it until it slammed dead on my prostate, making me scream out in pure bliss. I could practically feel his smirk as he chuckled dangerously close to my ear.  
"Looks like I found it~ Now why don't you lay back and let daddy pleasure you, hmm? You've been such a good boy after all, waiting all day for daddys cock." I nodded eagerly, my arching back relaxing flat back onto the bed. He thrusted the large dildo into my a few more times. Each thrust landing dead on my prostate making my back arch all over again.

As soon as my back landed on the bed again, my eyes snapped open; a long pleasure-filled moan flew from my lips, my hand tugging at the restraints.  
"AHHHH!"

Oh my- Oh Jesus Christ. It's vibrating, hard and fast, right on my prostate. My back arched to the point I was afraid it would snap and long loud moans flew from my lips, too many too count.  
"Now,now, I didn't say you could open your eyes, did I? You aren't going to be a naughty boy now after being so good are you? You know what happens to naughty boys~" Levi pracically breathed on my face in a cracking, flitatious voice. I shook my head viciously to the point I was feeling light headed. He smirked, squinting his eyes. Humming in approval, he tapped my half-lidded eye lid softly. Knowing what he was silently ordering, I shut my eyes once again.  
"Every time you disobey me, you will be punished. Let's not get to three strikes, okay baby?" I nodded in agreement, not that I had much choice, and accepted the fact I had one strike.

Before I could even proccess what was happening, the vibrations sped up rapidly and the dildo was pushed in even further and held there. I felt a few tears escape my eyes as I cried out. I was so close. So very close.  
"A-AHH! Levi~!"  
Just a little more.  
Just a li- what the fuck. The dildo slipped out all the way, the vibrations buzzing in the air.  
Gasping, I squirmed, wanting it back so that I could finish.  
I was about to ask why, until I realised. I said his name. Good boys don't say their daddies name until they finish. I would sass him, saying that I would have if he let me, but I knew that would get me my third and final strike, and that wasn't something I wanted. Last time I had gotten all three strikes, he didn't let me finish until 2am the next morning, and the third strike was handed to me at 11pm that night. He didn't let me finish for a whole 3 hours. He however, got to climax as many times as his body would allow.

"I assume you know what you did?"  
"Y-yes. I-I'm sorry, I won't do i-it again!" I pleaded, needing the vibrations back. I heard a satisfied hum and the buzzing getting closer. I felt the vibrations abuse my entrance, not yet pushing in forcing broken noises from the back of my throat.  
"Second strike. Don't get a third otherwise you won't be cumming until 3am, and it's only 11:35 right now." He warned, slamming the vibrating dildo all the way in to the hilt once again. I let moans and groans run free from my mouth. He let me get close again, and I was happy when he didn't make a move to remove it. This was it, so close. A little more and then.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crying out, why was this painful? This was an orgasm no doubt but I didn't feel any relief from it, my hardness didn't go down nor did my sexual need. What was- Oh Levi you fucker. So that's what he slipped over my dick. A .Cock ring.  
I heard Levi chuckle in amusement when I scrunched my face up as I endured the pleasuring pain of my dry orgasm.  
"Good boy, you took your punishments so well. Now let me reward you~" Levi purred into my ear. Kissing up and down my neck, re marking over the hickies that had started to fade. Latching onto my sweet spot he sucked softly and bit down marking me as his once again. A small soft moan escaped at the meaningful gesture. Slidding the toy out of me, Levis free hand came up to my chest, massaging at the skin. Pinching at my nipple, small breathless moans and pants bubbled in my throat. He grazed the hard nub with this nail, scratching at it roughly abusing it. The roughness forced louder moans from my throat.  
"Are you ready baby?" Levi whispered to me in a gruff voice, panting hot breaths onto my neck.

Nodding viciously, I answered.  
"Yes! Daddy please, fill be with your cock! I need it Daddy!"  
Without wasting a second, Levi unbuttoned his pants and slid them off with his boxers. Throwing them to an unknown place, he lined up and thursted into me all the way making my scream out.  
"Oh my god-Jesus fucking Christ Eren! You're so tight! And you're sucking me in deeper, you fucking slut!" Levi moaned out. His moans, his fucking moans! If I weren't fully hard before I would be now. Levi thrusted in at an inhuman pace from the start, abusing my tight hole. Moans so loud were screamed from my lips that I was positive the neighbours could hear. Levi grunted and growled as he thrusted.

"D-Daddy! I'm close, Oh God! Yes! Just a little more Daddy!"  
"Ohhh Eren! Me too!" He moaned particularly loud just before slamming into my deeper than before and cumming even deeper. I cried out at the feeling of being filled. I was about to let myself cum when something forced it back, the cock ring!  
"Oh? Is something the matter?" Levi panted smugly, noticing how I squirmed.  
"Mmm, the cock ring!"  
"Hmm~ Does my boy want to cum?" He purred into my ear, licking and nipping at the skin behind it. I nodded furiously, the need of release becoming painful. "Beg."

I gulped, the feeling of him overpowering me, me being at complete mercy and him having complete control over my release only caused my need of cumming to grow. The humilliation only adding to it.  
"Daddy please! Please let me cum I need it so bad! Please, Daddy! PLEASE!" Was all I could sob out. I heard an almost sinister , yet absolutely sexy, chuckle in my ear.  
"Mmm, it's so hot seeing you sob for release, if you're not careful, I'm going to get hard again~" Was all he said before pumping my throbbing cock. I screamed out, 'please'es and sobs with them. Soon enough, Levi unclasped the cock ring and a massive wave of relief washed over me as my beat red cock pulsed.  
"Cum." I heard Levi command right before I did just that.  
"AHHHHHHH! LEVI!" I screamed, so loud I began to taste blood in my throat and my voice wavered. Strings of white seed shot out of the swollen head all over mine and Levis chest and Levis neck, which was still lowered by my ear letting me hear all his groans and pants.

I felt a weird emptiness as Levi pulled out, leaning over and licked up my seed, careful not to miss any. Cleaning off the bit on his neck Levi cleaned me with a warm, wet cloth and changed the bed sheets. Crawling back into the now fresh bed, Levi tugged me into his chest snuggling up to my spent body.  
"You were so good today.." He whispered in a satisfied tone, cradling my spent body. Exhaustion flood over me as I fell into a deep sleep, the last thing I heard was soft mumbling. "I love you, Eren."  
"I love you too Levi.." I replied before darkness took over me.


End file.
